Something Felt Different
by Surreal Redmoon
Summary: Mikasa and Annie have been sleeping together for some time, but when they get together with their friends to celebrate finishing high school, something feels different between them. AU, Yuri, Mikasa x Annie with some Ymir x Krista on the side.
1. Something Felt Different

Okay then, hello good reader! It's been a while since I've written anything that I've actually finished or felt was good enough to post here so I hope you enjoy this. I've been really getting into the characters from Attack on Titan and have loved reading a lot of the stories on here too! So here is my contribution to you all.

This story contains adult themes, hence the M rating, as well as yuri couplings with hints at yaoi as well so the usual 'don't like it then get out' policy stands here. Anyway I hope you all enjoy reading this and I always like to hear what you think as I have a feeling I may write more stories around this series in the near future.

* * *

"Mikasa, Mikasa, MIKAAAAAAASA!" Eren yelled from the bottom of the stairs trying to get the attention of his adopted sister who was currently holed up in her bedroom. "Armin's here and everyone else will be here soon so hurry up and get down here!" He turned to the short, blonde-haired boy stood beside him clutching a sleeping bag and rucksack and shrugged before turning to enter the large sitting room where they would be spending most of the night.

Meanwhile, upstairs in her room, Mikasa stared at her reflection in the vanity mirror atop her dresser and sighed. It was the end of their final year of high-school and so the group of friends had decided that a movie-night and sleepover was the best way to celebrate. Mikasa didn't mind spending the time with the people she had slowly become close with over the course of their school years but the idea of spending the night sleeping in the same room as all of them wasn't so pleasant. 'Maybe I'll be able to sneak back up to my room once everyone's asleep,' she smiled to herself as she turned from the dresser and pulled her red scarf up over her mouth.

Leaving her room she made her way down the stairs and was passing the front door on her way to the sitting room when the doorbell rang. Without breaking her stride she turned back and opened the door only to be enveloped in a rib breaking hug accompanied by a face full of brown hair and a bash to the side as a large rucksack full of stuff slide off the other girl's shoulder and knocked into her.

"Sasha, let go of Mikasa. We've got to spend all night together so don't start annoying her too early," came a husky voice from behind them; Ymir and Krista were stood just inside the threshold. Ymir was standing one arm loosely hanging over Krista's shoulder while the other held a sports holdall and smirking at the pair of them while Krista smiled at them warmly. Sasha laughed as she let go of the raven-haired girl,

"Tonight is going to be so much fun. I brought lots of snacks!"

Mikasa greeted the other girls with a small nod and pointed them in the direction of the sitting room where Eren and Armin were already setting up the seating arrangements so that everyone would be able to see the TV screen. She was just about to shut the door when a foot stopped it from closing fully. Mikasa pulled the door open again and greeted the three boys; each stood there with their rucksacks slung over one shoulder.

"Hey Mikasa," smiled the shortest of the three boys, "is everyone here already?"

Mikasa returned the smile and nodded, "Hello Connie, not everyone is here yet but they are gathering in the sitting room." Connie nodded and made his way towards the sitting room. The other two boys crossed over the threshold as well, allowing Mikasa to close the door behind them. The black-haired boy smiled coyly in greeting while the other threw an arm around Mikasa's shoulder, ignoring the glare from the girl.

"How's it going Mikasa? Happy school's finally over?" he asked.

Mikasa shrugged the boy's arm off and lead them to the others in the sitting room.

"Oi, Jean! Who the hell invited you!" Eren yelled as the three of them entered. Jean dropped his bag and launched himself towards Eren only to find that the other black-haired boy was holding him back by his shirt.

"Let me go Marco!" Jean called out, "I'll kick his ass, just like I always do."

The black-haired boy sighed and pulled Jean back a little harder so that his feet were planted firmly on the ground again. "Jean, you promised you wouldn't fight with Eren tonight." Jean looked back at him with a scowl which softened when he saw the upset in the boy's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Marco." He threw Eren a glare before retrieving his bag from the floor and moving to one of the sofas and dropping down onto it. As he did so Mikasa heard the doorbell ring again and nodded to Eren to let him know that she would answer it. She opened the door and looked up at the two boys stood in front of her.

"Hello, Reinier, Bertholdt. Everyone's in the sitting room getting things set up."

The boys nodded in greeting but didn't hang around any longer before moving towards the others. Mikasa watched them as they moved further into the house before turning to close the door again but was stopped in her tracks as she noticed that there was still someone stood outside.

"Annie. I-I didn't think you were coming." Mikasa stammered as she looked at the short girl in front of her. Ice-blue eyes locked with dark brown and Mikasa felt her stomach twist slightly, perhaps tonight wouldn't be as boring as she thought it might be. Annie broke eye contact first and brushed past Mikasa, whispering in her ear as she did so;

"And miss spending a night sleeping next to you; never."

Mikasa felt a shiver run down her spine as she pushed the door closed. She turned back around to find that the blonde had already moved into the sitting room with the others and was on the receiving end of a rather awkward hug from Sasha. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Eren lean towards Armin and whisper something in his ear as he stared at Annie, Armin looked slightly nervous but Eren looked confident when he turned to welcome the group.

"Everyone's here then, let's get started. What movie shall we watch first?"

As the group argued over which of the many movies available they were going to watch first, Mikasa took a seat on the right hand end of the large sofa running along the wall opposite the TV, while Armin took a seat on the left hand end. Ymir had flopped down on the large armchair to the right of the TV while Krista was balanced on the arm; Marco had sat down beside Jean on the smaller sofa to the left of the TV with Bertholdt squeezed in beside him. Reinier had opted to stretch out on the floor leaning against the arm of the sofa next to Bertholdt while Connie and Sasha stretched out on their fronts in the middle of the floor with bowls of snacks laid out in front of them.

Annie glanced around and decided to sit against the arm of the sofa nearest to Mikasa, crossing her legs out in front of her and arms folded across her chest. Mikasa felt the pressure of Annie's shoulder against her leg causing the shiver to run through her again and adjusted her scarf to hide the blush creeping across her cheeks. A small smirk crossed Annie's face as she felt the raven haired girl shift against her.

Eren placed the DVD into the player and grabbed the remote, moving to sit in the middle of the central sofa between Armin and Mikasa. He glanced down at Annie and nudged Mikasa in the ribs.

"Hey Mikasa, move up and let Annie sit down too."

Mikasa turned and looked at Eren then down at Annie who returned the look and raised an eyebrow. Without saying anything, Mikasa moved closer into the arm of the sofa in a silent invitation for Annie to join them. Annie stood up and sat herself between Mikasa and Eren, leaning slightly more towards the former, and Eren smiled at her widely before turning to the TV and pressing play on the remote.

The first movie they chose was an action movie and it wasn't long before most of the guys in the room were yelling at the screen about how the protagonist was doing things wrong and how it was sooooo obvious what the bad guys plan was and how to stop them. Mikasa had seen this particular movie before so wasn't really paying much attention, instead she focused on Annie who seemed to be watching the movie but without any particular interest.

Hair was covering the side of Annie's face closest to her and she wanted so desperately to reach out and tuck it behind her ear so that she would be able to see her face; a move which would go against their unspoken rules and probably earn her a strike to the ribs. She had her usual grey zip up hoody on along with a pair of jeans that snuggly fit her athletic figure, just thinking about Annie's figure made Mikasa turn to face the TV again and bite her lip, thankfully hidden beneath her scarf.

Eventually the movie was over and the battle to choose the next one began. The group settled on a romantic-comedy, although some of the guys did grumble about the choice only to be shot down by the fact that they had chosen the action film previously. Eren felt smug about the movie choice as he settled down once more next to Annie and stretched his arms above his head before resting them along the back of the sofa. Annie glanced at him and rolled her eyes at the boy's attempt at being smooth and responded by shifting slightly more towards Mikasa so that their legs were touching. She felt the other girl's breathing hitch ever so slightly, although she gave no other obvious reaction to the fact that they were now sat very close to one another.

Armin raised an eyebrow to Eren who responded by giving Armin a slight wink before turning to watch the movie; he seemed either un-phased or unaware of Annie's move. Armin sighed quietly before glancing over at Mikasa, to most she looked bored but Armin knew her better than that, he saw that she kept glancing to her side, no doubt watching over Eren and Annie. 'She's always been overprotective of Eren,' he thought as he sighed again.

The movie was nothing special and Mikasa soon found herself bored of the antics of the leading lady who was desperately trying to find Mr Right but failing with, apparently, amusing results. She stood and turned to leave for the kitchen, not bothering to ask if anyone else wanted anything. Rummaging through the cupboard she found some bags of sweets that they had bought in preparation for this evening and grabbed two of them, figuring Eren and Armin would be happy to share. Upon her return to the sitting room she noticed that some of the occupants had moved slightly from their original seating positions.

Krista was no longer sat on the arm of the chair but had slipped down so she was sat on Ymir's lap; much to the brunette's pleasure if the smirk playing at her lips was anything to go by, and Ymir had moved her arm to encircle the smaller girl's waist so that her hand rested in Krista's lap. The sight brought a smile to Mikasa as she remembered how the two had awkwardly danced around one another before finally admitting to each other how they felt; but that had been two years ago and now Krista happily stroked Ymir's arm and played with the fingers in her lap. Mikasa felt a twinge in her stomach when she considered how very different her 'relationship', with Annie was compared to theirs. She shook her head to clear her thoughts as she looked over the rest of the room.

Connie had gotten bored with the movie and was now lying with his head rested against Sasha's lower back whilst trying to catch peanuts, thrown by an equally bored Jean, in his mouth; much to the displeasure of both Sasha and Marco who we being constantly jostled by the actions of the pair. Eventually Sasha grew tired of Connie's constant fidgeting and rolled away so that his head hit the floor and a soft *thump*. Those not paying attention to the movie chuckled at the now very red-faced boy who grumbled as he stood up claiming he needed the bathroom; as he brushed past Mikasa on his way she schooled her expression as to not further embarrass him.

She made her way to the sofa and squeezed back into her spot, fairly certain that Annie had taken the opportunity to inch further away from Eren in her absence, she could almost feel the blonde relax as she brushed against her once more. She threw the second bag of sweets onto Eren's lap and focused on opening her own, eating a handful of them and placing the open bag beside her against the arm of the sofa as not to spill any. Annie glanced across to the bag of sweets and smirked. She turned to Mikasa and held her gaze, issuing a silent challenge to stop her, as she slowly reached across, letting her hand brush against the other girl's stomach which went taught at the contact, and took a handful of sweets from the bag. Retracting her hand she popped one into her mouth and whispered.

"Mmm delicious."

Mikasa felt her face flush as she broke eye contact and purposely focused her attention back onto the movie. 'Damn that girl!' she thought to herself and decided that if Annie was going to play dirty so could she. After letting Annie think that she was focused on the movie again she decided to start playing with her.

At first it was just a brush of the back of her fingers here and gentle scrap of her fingernails against the fabric of her clothes there, just enough to ensure that she had the blonde's attention but not enough to make it clear that she was up to something to anyone who may glance their way. Gradually the touches and caresses began to last longer, she began to lazily draw patterns on Annie's leg with her finger slowly inching her way up to the waistband of her jeans; where she carefully slide her hand under the fabric of her hoody and t-shirt to start drawing circles on the skin of her hip.

As she became more and more aware of the contact from Mikasa, Annie couldn't help focus her attention on it; just the feel of her finger moving against her leg through her jeans felt amazing. When she felt the hand move up and begin to caress her skin she couldn't stop herself from releasing a quiet moan under her breath, mentally kicking herself for doing so. Beside her Mikasa smirked into the fold of her scarf, the moan was all she needed to hear to know she was winning their unspoken challenge.

However, neither of the girl's noticed that it wasn't only Mikasa who was smirking. While Annie had been so singularly focused on the touches she was receiving from Mikasa she had failed to notice that Eren was trying something similar on her other side although no-where near as subtly as his adopted sister.

A few minutes after she had let the small moan escape her lips a warmth on her left leg near her knee finally broke Annie's concentration and she looked down to see Eren's hand resting on her leg. She turned sharply to look at the boy in question, batted his hand away and stood without saying anything. Eren's gaze followed her as she left the room before settling on Mikasa, who simply raised an eyebrow in question at him, he shrugged and turned back towards the TV.

Annie entered the kitchen and pulled open the fridge in search of something to drink, preferably something alcoholic. She chuckled as she spotted the bottles of beer lining the bottom shelves; she'd heard that Eren and Mikasa's parents were lenient but she doubted even they would be happy to see their fridge full of this much alcohol. Pulling out one of the bottles she opened it and drank half of it down in one before leaning against the counter and releasing a heavy sigh. With her free hand she pinched the bridge of her nose, she would have to talk to Mikasa about Eren soon as it was becoming far too obvious that he was interested in more than just friendship with her and she was fairly certain that even telling him that she wasn't interested wouldn't stop him; when that boy had a target in his sights he would stop at nothing to reach it.

She pushed off the counter top and made her way back to the sitting room. As she approached she heard a yell followed by a lot of swearing and laughter; the movie had reached its climax with the main character being proposed to and it seemed that Krista had expressed how cute the couple were, prompting Ymir to make a joke proposal to her causing her to yell out. The swearing and laughter that had followed was the results of the small blonde turning around and giving Ymir a swift head-butt in response to her snickering, before folding her arms across her chest and vehemently ignoring the taller girl, who was rubbing her forehead with her free hand.

Annie chose to ignore the couple's antics and sat down on the floor with her back against the sofa in the gap where she had previously been sat, between Mikasa and Eren's legs. Mikasa's eyebrows furrowed as she looked down at Annie and watched her take a large swig of the beer in her hand, had she annoyed her because of what she had been doing? No, she'd looked at Eren before getting up and leaving, maybe he had said or done something to upset her. She turned slightly to look at Eren, who was also looking at Annie with a hint of confusion across his features, and sighed.

The movie finally ended and Eren stood up to stretch before turning to the rest of them,

"Are people hungry? We've got some pizzas in the freezer which we can cook and there should be a load of beers in the fridge if people want them."

Sasha's attention perked up right away at the mention of pizza and the rest of them perked up at the mention of beer, so the group decided to migrate to the house's large kitchen for a while.

The kitchen had a large counter that ran along the back two walls before curving around to form a breakfast bar which separated the main kitchen area from a moderately sized dining table in front of a set of sliding patio doors. Eren grabbed the pizzas out of the freezer and began helping Armin take them out of the packaging and get them into the double size oven while Jean opened up the fridge and began handing out bottles of beer to everyone.

While everyone was occupied by other things Mikasa gave Annie's arm a light touch and pulled her far enough away from the others so that they could talk.

"Why did you leave?" she asked, a slight hint of concern in her eyes as she looked at the blonde.

"Your brother had his hand on my leg so I decided to get a drink instead of punching him."

Mikasa frowned and glanced over her shoulder at her brother, who was busy teasing Jean about something. She looked back at Annie and sighed.

"He's getting worse isn't he?" Annie nodded but didn't add anything further. "I'll talk to him tomorrow once everyone's gone and try to get him to back off."

"Thanks."

Once all the pizzas were in the oven and everyone had a beer, Mikasa opened up the patio doors onto the large garden behind the house. The sun was still up, although hanging very low in the sky now and threatening to set within the hour, so it was still fairly warm outside and the group enjoyed the fresh summer air as they walked about the garden.

Connie found an old football in a bush around the edge of the garden and so the boys had begun kicking it around to each other, while the girls decided to sit about on the grass and watch; occasionally laughing as someone tried to show off with some fancy footwork and often ended up failing miserably.

Sasha sat crossed legged munching away at a bowl of pretzels in-between her legs; Annie had decided to lie down on her back with her knees up staring up at the sky; Mikasa sat down nearby resting her weight on her hand and curling her legs around. Meanwhile Ymir was leaning back on her hands with her legs spread out with Krista knelt down in front of her gently stroking her still red forehead and frowning slightly.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hit you so hard," she spoke just loud enough for Ymir to hear. The brunette leant forward slightly and raised a hard to scratch the back of her neck as she averted her gaze.

"Yeah, well, I guess I deserved it, embarrassing you like that in front of everyone." Ymir mumbled in response, causing the blonde to smile sweetly at her and pull her chin up so that she was looking at her properly.

"Well then I guess I forgive you."

Ymir smirked slightly before leaning even closer to her and spoke in a husky voice which set shivers running down Krista's spine;

"Do I get a kiss to make it better?"

It didn't take long for her to get her answer as Krista closed the gap between them and melded their lips together. Mikasa saw the pair out of the corner of her eye and averted her gaze to give them some privacy; only to have her vision settle on Annie lying on the grass near her. Her hoody had ridden up slightly, showing off some of the pale skin of her taught abs. Mikasa bit her lip as the thoughts of her mouth kissing that skin as she lifted her hoody up to expose those wonderful…

Her train of thought was broken by a loud outburst of laughter from the boys as Reiner landed flat on his face after missing the ball entirely due to being distracted by the two girls who had just broken away from a very heated kiss. Reiner got to his feet and brushed himself off as he walked to retrieve the ball and threw it right at Ymir, who had thrown her head back in laughter at his fall. The ball struck her cheek which flamed red as she jumped up, planting Krista firmly on her backside since she had been sat on her lap at this point, and ran towards Reiner intending to tackle him to the ground.

"What the hell asshole!" she cried as she chased him around the grassy area of the garden.

Connie had fallen to the ground with laughter at the pair and Jean was doubled over while Marco chuckled softly into his hand, sidestepping as the two came running past him. Reiner was tall and very well built, on a normal day he'd be fairly confident that he'd be able to beat Ymir, but one look at the brunette chasing him right now told him if she caught him he'd spend the rest of the night hurting rather than enjoying himself.

Out of nowhere, Reiner felt his legs go out from under him causing him to crash down to the ground. He scrambled to try and see what had caused him to fall, knowing that Ymir would be on him any second. Much to his surprise he saw Krista untangling herself from his legs and stalking up to his face, he broke out into a sweat as she grabbed the front of his shirt and he saw the look in her eyes; she didn't look like a Goddess anymore.

"Krista." Ymir spoke softly as she approached the petite blonde, Krista didn't respond. She drew closer and wrapped and arm around her tiny waist, gently trying to pry Reiner's shirt from her hands. "Historia, let go of him, it was just a bit of fun, I'm fine." Only Reiner could hear the exchange between the two girls but he didn't dare say anything about Ymir using Krista's real name. After a moment he watched her blink once, twice and finally after the third time the deadly look in her eye left and their Goddess Krista was calm again.

It was strange to see such a role reversal with them. Everyone knew that the only person who could calm Ymir down when she'd reached this point was Krista, normally it would be done by a small touch and a quiet word, but it was very rare when Krista would get this worked up about something and lash out so it was always a shock to see.

"Ass," Ymir muttered to Reiner as she pulled Krista away, headed back towards the house. "We'll check on the pizzas," she announced as they left.

As he stood up and brushed himself off, Reiner scowled at the guys who were still laughing at the events which had taken place making them stop once they had noticed his attention was now focused on them. Bertholdt approached him and laid a hand on his bicep, giving him a look which aided him in calming himself so that the group could return to having fun. He picked up the ball again threw it to Jean so they could continue, retrieved his beer and finished it before taking his place in the circle once more.

Meanwhile, Sasha reached down into the bowl between her legs only to find that it was now empty. Sighing wistfully she contemplated going into the kitchen to get more snacks, but shook the thought from her head when she realised that entering the kitchen while Krista was no doubt still on edge, probably wasn't the best idea. She looked over at Annie, who appeared completely oblivious to what was happening around her as she stared at the sky, and then to Mikasa, who appeared to be just as oblivious to everything around her except Annie. Grabbing her beer from the ground nearby she took a long sip to wash away the salt from all the pretzels she'd devoured and decided to join the boys in their game since everyone else seemed to be busy with their own things.

Annie briefly registered Sasha leaving to join the boys and realised that the only person sat near her now was Mikasa, causing a small smile to pull at her lips. She thought back to being sat on the sofa with Mikasa's fingers dancing against her skin and it was as though she could feel them there again; touching and caressing her once more. She sat up suddenly, pulling Mikasa out of her own little fantasy world, and shuffled across so that she was facing the girl but blocking off the rest of the group. Teasingly, she lifted her hoody over her head, revealing a tight white tank top which clung to her athletic frame in all the right places, and placed it on the ground before lying on her side, propping herself up on her elbow and resting her head in her open hand.

Mikasa looked up and down the blonde girl's body and felt her stomach clench as she thought of all the things she wanted to do to that body; why did everyone else have to be here, she wanted Annie all to herself. As if picking up on her thoughts, Annie reached out and took her free hand leading it to just above the waistline of her jeans, where her top had ridden up again. She didn't need any more of an invitation to start stroking the skin beneath her fingers, trailing along her stomach and slightly under the fabric of her top to trace the ridges of her strongly toned abs. Annie's eyes fluttered closed as she relished the feel of the fingers gliding across her skin and wished they would find their way somewhere lower.

Their relationship was a strange one, for a start neither one of them would admit that it was just that, a relationship, which is why they never mentioned anything to the rest of the group. They never spoke of feelings and most of the time their physical meetings would be the result of an unspoken challenge to prove dominance over the other. However, on very rare occasions, like this, Mikasa would feel something different when she looked at the blonde, something she knew the other girl also felt; because at times like this their touches and looks between them held no challenge, no fight for dominance; they just were.

Mikasa sighed with pleasure as her eyes followed the path of her fingers, which were now tracing the top of Annie's breasts. She enjoyed the feeling of the girl's heavy breathing which was causing her chest to rise and fall more than it had been. Without warning Mikasa felt cold fingers brush against the skin of her own stomach and glanced down to see Annie's hand working its way under her dark blue t-shirt. As she looked back up her eyes locked with Annie's in an intense stare which only heightened the feeling between the two of them. Mikasa's fingers brushed the inside of Annie's bra, while Annie's had worked their way under the waistband of Mikasa's jeans and were now stroking the skin of her lower abdomen.

"The pizzas are ready!" came Ymir's voice from the patio doors.

Both girls withdrew their hands quickly and hoped that no-one had seen their little interaction. Annie stood first and offered a hand to the other girl to help her to her feet, an offer which Mikasa noted was highly unusual. They made their way back into the kitchen along with the rest of the group. Krista and Ymir had sliced up all of the pizzas and placed them on the table so that everyone could help themselves to whichever type they wanted. Sasha and Connie made a bee-line for the table of food while Jean went to retrieve a second round of beers for everyone.

Mikasa observed the room and noted that Ymir had obviously managed to calm Krista down again but was feeling extra protective, since the brunette had her arm slung around the shorter girl's shoulder and was holding her close to her side; judging by Krista's slightly swollen lips Ymir had calmed her down by releasing the energy another way. When Krista noticed her looking at her she smiled sweetly although a slight blush tinted her cheeks as she seemed to realise what Mikasa was thinking and turned her attention to the conversation Ymir was having with Eren about the latest Scouts vs Titans match that was coming up.

The group chatted about all manner of things as they ate and drank together. A few of them had taken to sitting around the table while the remainder were leaning against the walls and counters. It didn't take them very long to consume the pizzas, although it had now been long enough for the sun to finally set, and most were on their fourth or fifth beer by the time they all returned to the sitting room.

"What shall we do now?" asked Jean.

"How about a drinking game?" Ymir offered as she sat down again, smirking.

"Ooo how about 'Never Have I Ever'?" pipped up Marco, who then blushed heavily when the attention of the room focused on him.

"I'll go first." Called out Armin; much to the surprise of the group. "Never have I ever… cheated on a test."

There was a collective sigh and eye roll at the blonde boy's choice but nevertheless the group complied with Jean, Ymir, Eren, Connie, Reiner and Sasha all taking a swig from their bottles.

"Never have I ever… had a crush on a teacher." Jean stated as he placed his beer back on the floor beside his feet. He looked across at Eren, giving him a fake smile as he watched him fume silently before grabbing his drink. He was accompanied by everyone else except for Krista who looked up at her girlfriend with widened eyes and raised an eyebrow.

Ymir leaned back and shrugged, "What can I say? I wouldn't turn down a bit of extra credit from Hanji… oww fuck!" The group burst into laughter and they watched Ymir receive another head butt from the small blonde.

"Alright, alright" said Eren glancing over at Jean with a smirk. "Never have I ever… been caught with my hand down my pants!"

Jean made to get up from his place on the sofa with a growl but Marco held him back. He grumbled and took a drink along with Bertholdt, Ymir and much to everyone's surprise Armin.

"Bloody hell Armin, I never would've thought you'd be stupid enough to get caught!" Ymir cried out in laughter as she watched the boy turn bright red.

"Krista, you haven't drunk to anything yet." Sasha pointed out.

"I guess I'm just not as interesting as all of you." She replied quietly, playing with the rim of her bottle and not making eye contact with anyone.

"Ok, I've got one that you'll have to drink to," Sasha continued. "Never have I ever… been hit on by a Titans fan." Krista sighed and took a drink, everyone knew Ymir was a Titans fan and it was hardly like she could deny that she'd been hit on by her; after all the girl had jokingly proposed to her in front of the whole class within a week of meeting her!

Bertholdt was about to make the next statement when Eren gasped. "Mikasa, did you just drink to that?" The group all turned to look at her but she kept her face neutral as she nodded. "Who the hell…?"

"Never have I ever… been thrown out of an all-you-can-eat buffet," Mikasa interjected before Eren could ask anything further. Sasha, Ymir and Connie all drank to this, with Sasha sighing longingly at the memory and Ymir chuckled about how much fun that day had been.

"Right, never have I ever… had a boner in front of the whole class," called out Ymir. Connie swore loudly as he turned red and took a drink, glaring daggers at Ymir. He paused for a moment before a somewhat evil grin came across his face. Ymir held his gaze and began to sweat slightly as she realised what he was about to say

"Never have I ever… been caught running round naked on sch…"

"Ok! Ok, I'll drink to that, but I swear I've drunk to every single one of these so far, it's getting boring. None of you sods will ever catch me up!" Ymir grumbled as she finished her drink and reached for another from the floor beside her armchair.

"How about we make it more interesting," Sasha giggled from the floor. "Let's play Truth or Dare! Armin you go first again."

"Hmm ok… truth."

"Are you still a virgin?" Sasha asked before anyone could think of anything else. Armin nodded in answer. Connie leant forward with his face in his hands;

"Couldn't you think of something more original Sasha?" he asked. Her response was to give him an evil stare before turning away and folding her arms.

"Your go Connie," Armin spoke up. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Connie responded confidently.

Armin pondered for a second and smiled at Sasha with a glint in his eye. "I dare you to run around the garden… naked." This earned a few laughs and giggles from the room and Connie tried his hardest not to look nervous, he couldn't very well back down now.

"Fine." He stood and stripped down to his boxers before the group moved to the patio doors and opened them up to let the boy out. There was just enough light spilling from the doorway to light halfway up the garden properly and enough light to make out silhouettes in the rest. Connie stood in the doorway and shivered slightly as a breeze crossed his almost naked body. "How far?" he asked Armin.

"One lap around," he responded.

Connie nodded and in one quick movement cupped himself in one hand and pulled his boxers down with the other before setting off to run a lap of the garden, followed by the sound of wolf whistles and cheering from his friends.

"Ah stop cupping your balls you wimp!" yelled Ymir and laughed at the obvious middle finger thrown her way by the boy. He made it round as fast as he could manage, snatched his boxers from the ground and put them on as quickly as he could without flashing everyone. They all chuckled and made their way back to the sitting room once more, after refreshing their drinks from the fridge.

"Ok, Sasha your go."

The brunette thought about it for a moment and decided on a dare. She was dared by a giggling Krista to lick sherbet from Bertholdt's stomach to which the tall boy agreed as long as it counted as his dare too. On her go, Krista selected truth.

"What's Ymir like in bed?" Bertholdt asked, a tipsy smile playing at his mouth as he saw Ymir raise an eyebrow and look at the girl sat across her lap.

Krista raised a hand to brush across Ymir's cheek as she thought. "Well, most of the time she's very erm… passionate." She began to blush as she continued. "But sometimes she can be really sweet and slow."

"I'm always thorough when pleasing my woman though." Ymir added on the end and watched her girlfriend blaze red. She captured her lips with her own to quickly silence the complaint that she was no doubt about to hear and to distract her from any thought of head butting her; she was going to have a bad enough headache in the morning without receiving any more.

While the couple enjoyed their moment together Reiner turned to Marco, "Truth or Dare, Marco?"

Marco also chose truth and almost regretted his decision when the large blonde asked if he had a crush on anyone. He avoided looking at anyone as he answered that he did and argued that he didn't have to say who since that hadn't been a part of the initial question.

Reiner chose a dare and Marco, wanting to get him back for his question, dared him and Ymir to grope each other for thirty seconds. Ymir turned to him with a scowl but she wasn't one to back down from a challenge and after hearing Krista's giggle at her she stood proudly and met Reiner in the centre of the room. They stared each other down before simultaneously grabbing each other; Reiner grabbing Ymir's breasts and her grabbing his crotch. An uncomfortable silence filled the room as the pair stood there counting down the seconds in their heads, at exactly thirty seconds they released each other and returned to their respective seats.

Trying to break the tension Eren turned to Jean and dared him to do a strip tease for everyone. Jean complained that he hadn't even given him the option but as the other began to chant for him to strip he decided it wasn't worth the effort and stood, gyrating his hips as he stripped down to his boxers and took his seat again, next to a very flustered Marco.

"Eren, I dare you to kiss Annie," he said flatly, staring Eren down as if daring him to complain as the others oooo'd and aaaaah'd. Eren turned to look at Annie who stared back at him blankly and shrugged. 'Better to just get this over with,' she thought to herself as the boy scooted closer to her on the sofa and began leaning in. Eren could feel his heart pounding in his chest, this was it; he was finally going to kiss the girl of his dreams!

Their lips met and Annie had to restrain herself from shoving him off straight away. She tried to imagine that it was Mikasa's soft, supple lips trying to move against her own but it wasn't working and when Eren tried to slide his tongue into her mouth she'd had enough and pushed him away. Standing she tried not to look at Mikasa as she went to the kitchen to get another drink to try and wash away the horrible feeling of Eren's lips.

Eren sat looking slightly dazed and confused as to why Annie had suddenly left, having been to lost in kissing his crush to realise that she hadn't been kissing him back at all. So he followed Annie to the kitchen to check that she was ok. Everyone else in the group wolf whistled after him and laughed at the blush that had formed across his face; everyone except Armin who was looking at Mikasa as she glared at Eren. He'd never seen her look so angry and hurt at the same time, he frowned when she looked at him and, noticing that he was watching her, quickly schooled her expression.

Once the laughter had died down slightly Connie looked at Mikasa, now the only person to have not answered of done anything, and asked,

"Have you ever had feelings for anyone, Mikasa?" The room went silent as everyone waited for her answer. A *thud* from the direction of the kitchen had her on her feet before she could even consider her answer and as she turned the corner she saw Annie leaning against the counter looking ever so slightly flustered and Eren stood by the wall opposite her holding a hand to his stomach. One look into Annie's eyes told Mikasa everything and she approached her adopted brother.

"Are you ok?" she asked, trying to feign concern.

Eren brushed her off and stood up as straight as he could. "Yeah I'm fine. I just… walked into the counter by mistake," he lied.

"What the hell's going on then?" came Jean's voice as the rest of the group entered the kitchen.

"Nothing, nothing." Eren told them with a slight wince.

Ymir looked at the three of them, came to a silent conclusion about the situation and decided to distract everyone instead.

"Alright, change of plan. Mikasa, I dare you to arm wrestle Annie. It's time to find out who really is the strongest out of the two of you!" Some of the group cheered although both Mikasa and Annie glared at Ymir; her response being to shrug it off.

Marco and Jean cleared off a space on the breakfast counter as Annie turned to look at Mikasa and sighed. Mikasa gave her a small nod and made her way to the opposite side of the counter. Both girls placed their elbows on the counter and clasped hands. Reiner placed his hand on top of them to make sure that they didn't start until they were told to.

"Ok, 3. 2. 1. Go!"

Both girls tensed but their arms didn't move. They knew that they were a fairly even match since they'd trained and fought one another enough times in the dojo. They stared at each other and most assumed that the tension in their gazes was due to their rivalry which had no doubt been aggravated by the last few events. However, a couple among them noticed the spark of jealousy in Mikasa's eyes and hint of sadness in Annie's as they gave everything they had. Eventually Annie's arm wavered slightly which allowed Mikasa to capitalise and slam her hand down onto the counter top. Cheers erupted from half of the group which had figured Mikasa would win while the other half groaned.

"Let's go watch another movie; I think we've had enough of games for tonight." Armin suggested, to the agreement of most. All bar Annie and Mikasa made their way back into the sitting room. Mikasa stood staring at Annie until the blonde became frustrated.

"What?" she bit at the other girl.

Mikasa paused before answering. "Why did you let me win?"

Annie averted her gaze, picking at something on the counter. "What makes you think I let you win?" she asked.

Mikasa rounded the counter and took Annie's chin in her fingers, lifting it so that she was looking into her eyes. They stared at each other for a moment before Mikasa shrugged, "I guess it doesn't matter anyway." She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Annie's lips before walking away towards the sitting room. She looked back at her over her shoulder, "are you coming?" Annie nodded and as she watched Mikasa turn back around she raised a hand to gently brush against her lips, savouring the slight tingle against them, before shaking her head and following.

When they entered the sitting room Mikasa noticed that people had moved about to get into a more comfortable arrangement for sleeping. Since she didn't plan on sleeping downstairs with the others Mikasa sat back down in her original seat and said nothing when Annie sat down next to her. Eren had decided to sleep on the floor next to the sofa and so had moved to sit with his back up against the arm furthest away from the girls; Armin was curled up on the sofa above him looking slightly nervous. Jean was now stretched out with his legs across Marco's lap on the smaller sofa; since Bertholdt had moved down to join Reiner on the floor. Sasha and Connie hadn't moved at all but were now bundled up inside of sleeping bags with fresh bowls of snacks in front of them. Meanwhile Krista was curled up in Ymir's lap with her head against her shoulder and a blanket wrapped around them both.

Mikasa noted that many of the group were now sat in either their pyjamas or underwear, which she assumed would be serving as their pyjamas for tonight, and decided that she may as well join them.

"I'm going to change," she whispered to Annie as she stood. Annie's only response was to nod and watch as the raven-haired girl left for her room. She returned a few minutes later in a pair of pyjama shorts and a black vest which much like Annie's clung to her frame. Annie raised an eyebrow in approval as she noticed Mikasa's nipples showing through the fabric of her top; so it was time to go braless. Annie had taken her jeans off and placed them in her bag and as Mikasa sat down she reached around to unhook her bra, enjoying the sight of Mikasa as she slowly slid it off and pulled it out of her top. She gave Mikasa a steamy look as she dropped her bra over the edge of the sofa and onto her bag; Mikasa's response was to grab a blanket from the back of the sofa a throw it over them. Finally the girls turned to give the chosen movie their attention.

It was a zombie movie and at some point someone has thought it a great idea to turn off all the lights so the TV was now the only source of light in the room. Both girls smiled inwardly and were thankful that they were now sat in near darkness; they'd had enough attention for tonight and although they wouldn't admit it to each other, all they wanted to do now was to be close to one another. After about fifteen minutes of guts and gore Armin had slid down from the sofa to latch himself onto Eren's arm. This move allowed Annie to lift her legs up on the sofa and stretch out, leaning into Mikasa's shoulder as she did so.

The increased weight on her shoulder made Mikasa look across to Annie and noting that she was now stretched out on the sofa she turned herself, slowly as to not draw attention to the action, so that Annie could lean into her more comfortably; placing her arm around the blonde and helping her cover herself more with the blanket. Neither thought anything of it but this was the first time they had ever sat and cuddled together.

Much like with the first two movies Mikasa soon found herself bored and began to unconsciously draw circles on Annie's shoulder and neck; only realising what she was doing when she heard a soft moan escape the blonde's lips. She glanced down and could just about make out that she was smiling. She continued moving her fingers across the blonde's pale skin occasionally dropping her hand to caress the tops of her breasts as she had when they were outside. She breathed in sharply as she felt Annie's hand rest on her thigh, releasing it in a satisfied sigh as she felt her skin tingle under the expert fingers which began to caress her.

Annie leaned into her more and she took it as an invitation to let her hand slide down the blonde's chest to cup her breast causing Annie to bite her lip to try and avoid moaning out loud as Mikasa played with her nipple between her finger and thumb. She began to slide her hand up Mikasa's thigh reaching the leg of her loose pyjama shorts and was about to slide it higher when a series of shouts followed by a very high-pitched scream, from none other than Reiner, broke them both from their activities. Annie sat up straight and placed her hands in her lap while Mikasa rested her arm along the back of the sofa along with her head as she ignored the ensuing argument.

Ymir had decided at the exact moment when one of the group in the movie was about to be jumped on by a zombie was the perfect time to try and slide her hand into her girlfriend's underwear; since no-one would notice due to the blanket covering them. Unfortunately Krista, who hated these types of movies, was so wound up that the feeling of something against her had caused her to jump and scream out, which in turn had caused others around the room to jump and scream. As people shifted to return to watching the movie Mikasa glanced across at the couple and could just about make out that Krista's face had flushed red.

Krista slid off of her girlfriend's lap, quietly excusing herself to use the bathroom. Ymir's gaze followed the petite blonde and the moment she saw her turn the corner she leapt out of the armchair also quietly claiming to need the bathroom. Mikasa rolled her eyes at the pair of them but soon forgot about them as she felt warm pressure up against her chest; Annie had noticed that everyone's attention was once again on the movie and had returned to her previous position, leaning against her. She let her arm drop from the back of the sofa again but decided against letting her hand wander for now, instead just letting it rest in Annie's lap on top of the blanket.

The touch caught her off-guard as she felt another set of fingers intertwine with her own, it felt strange but pleasant so she didn't move to let go. The thumb brushing against her hand and wrist sent a soft wave of pleasure up her arm and into her chest, making her rest her head against the back of the sofa again and close her eyes, just to enjoy the feeling more.

Annie adjusted herself slightly to get more comfortable and looked up to see Mikasa leaning back smiling, the soft skin of her neck just showing from underneath her red scarf. She focused back on the movie, happy to lose herself in the feeling of the chest slowly rising and falling against her back as she watched the characters on the screen try to battle their way through a horde of zombies. She felt something brush against her bare arm and let slip a happy sigh as Mikasa wrapped her other arm around her.

'Wait; this isn't right, what is she playing at. But it does feel… nice, I guess,' Annie thought as she gave a pathetic attempt at trying to shrug the arm off before accepting the embrace as the arm tightened around her more, pulling her closer to the warm body beside her. They sat like this for the rest of the movie before Annie pulled away as the credits started the roll and people began to pay attention to the room once more.

"Hey, where are Ymir and Krista?" Reiner asked quietly as not to wake the sleeping giant that was Bertholdt beside him. Eren looked across at the empty armchair and shrugged with one shoulder, since Armin had fallen asleep against the other one. He yawned and laid his head against the sofa; within minutes all that could be heard from Eren and Armin were soft snores. Reiner looked to Mikasa and Annie then over his shoulder to the sleeping forms of Jean and Marco; who had fallen sideways in his sleep and was now somewhat draped over the other boy's body, before rolling his eyes and pulling his sleeping bag out from its case, unzipping it and covering himself and Bertholdt with it as he laid down beside him. At some point Sasha and Connie had also fallen asleep; Sasha was quietly snoring into an empty bowl while Connie had curled up on his side with a hand reaching out towards her.

Beside her Mikasa shifted and raised herself off of the sofa to look down at Annie.

"I'm going to bed," she stated simply and turned to leave; only to be stopped by Annie grabbing her wrist. She turned back and looked at her. An unspoken question buzzed in the air between them and the raven-haired girl gave a small nod and left the room, heading for the stairs. Annie sighed and lay back on the sofa, staring up at the pattern on the ceiling while she slowly counted down the minutes in her head.

Mikasa entered her room and quietly closed the door, leaning against it and sighing. She held her hand to her heart and could feel it beating hard against her rib cage, something about tonight felt different. It wasn't that they were going to fuck in her bed; they'd done it there before when the rest of her family had been out for the day, and it wasn't that they were in a house full of their friends who could, in theory, walk in on them at any moment; they'd been more in danger when they'd fucked in changing rooms after sparring one day, so what was it?

A gentle knock at the door made her heart race; she knew who was on the other side and she knew if she didn't open the door right now they would walk away for the rest of the night. Slowly she turned, placed her hand on the handle of the door and took a deep breath before opening it. She wasn't prepared for the lips that crashed down on her, feverously moving with her own, or the hands that wrapped around her waist and pulled her tightly against the smaller body. The door shut as she was pushed back against it, her own hands now on Annie's hips while the blonde pulled off her scarf, kissing down her neck and scrapped her teeth across her racing pulse point.

Mikasa's hands moved up from Annie's hips, dragging her nails across the girl's pale skin as she lifted her shirt up over her head. She took a moment to enjoying the sight of the firm and supple breasts now pressed up against her before sliding her hands down to grab hold of her ass and lift the slightly smaller girl so that she would wrap her legs around her. Their lips met again as she carried Annie to the bed and threw her down onto the covers, only to be pulled straight down on top of her by her legs. She ducked her head and took one of Annie's now hard nipples into her mouth, flicking her tongue quickly across it, which elicited a deep moan from the girl below her.

A hand grabbed her hair and pulled her back up to meet Annie's ice blue eyes, their gaze seeming to pierce right through her making her breath catch in her throat. They stayed like this for only a moment, although to both of them it felt like forever, before Annie almost ripped Mikasa's top from her and pulled her down into a heated kiss. Mikasa moaned into the kiss, allowing Annie's tongue to enter her mouth and begin caressing her own, while Annie's other hand grabbed her breast and gave it a strong squeeze.

Mikasa moved one hand down to brush against the skin of her stomach and smirked into the kiss as she felt the hips below her push up against her crotch. Her fingers ghosted along the waistband of Annie's underwear until she felt a strong hand take her wrist and force her lower. As she slid her hand down she brushed past the small patch of hair and quickly found the sensitive bud of nerves she was looking for. Annie broke away from the kiss and threw her head back against the bed, biting down on her lip to stop herself from crying out in pleasure as Mikasa took the opportunity to place her lips on her pulse point and suck, leaving a bright red mark when she pulled away.

Out of nowhere Annie lifted her hips high and flipped them over, so that she now straddled Mikasa , and took her breast into her mouth, grazing her teeth gently over the quickly hardening nipple. A groan passed from Mikasa's lips as she sat up with Annie's legs wrapped around her and slide two fingers down into Annie's hot, wet centre. The rumble against her nipple felt like a cross between a moan and a chuckle as Annie continued to play with it using her tongue, while her free hand now slid between them to graze across Mikasa's sopping wet entrance. They both grabbed at her shorts at the same time and somehow managed to slide them off with one hand each, Annie's underwear following soon after, their hot, naked bodies now pressed against one another. Annie's hand returned to stroking along Mikasa while she pumped her fingers inside of the blonde, her hips pushing down with every thrust so that she also ground against the heel of her palm increasing the pleasure.

Mikasa gasped as without warning Annie slid three fingers deep inside of her and began moving quickly against her tight walls. She reached around with her free hand to pull Annie's hair free of its bun so she could tangle her hand in the silky blonde locks. Blue eyes met brown again and they both held each other's heads in place so they couldn't look away while each of them felt the tension start to build. Mikasa felt her walls tightening, but not before Annie's closed around her fingers. The blonde threw her head back as her body began to buck, the sight pushing Mikasa over the edge as well. She fastened her lips onto the flushed neck exposed in front of her and as she heard Annie cry out slightly before biting down hard on her lip she gasped;

"I love you Annie!"

The blonde jerked back in shock and stared at her as she felt the contractions around her fingers ease. Mikasa stared back, equally as shocked by her own confession. A few moments passed before Annie opened her mouth to speak but then closed it again and looked away.

"Iloveyoutoo." The words were barely more than a whisper and she wasn't sure she had heard them until Annie looked at her again and let out a hot breath, which sent a shiver across her skin. "I… love you too, Mikasa."

This time when they kissed something, which neither of them could put their finger on, felt different; there was no rush, no battle to prove who was better, no challenge. At some point they had untangled themselves and moved under the covers, Mikasa lay on her back while Annie hooked her leg in between hers so that she was partially draped across her. After some time they broke their lips apart and Annie rested her head against Mikasa's shoulder, her breath gently flowing across her neck as she spoke.

"I guess this is an actual thing now then," she said.

Mikasa hummed and began to stroke up and down the other girl's back.

"Yes, I guess it is."

* * *

The next morning Eren awoke before anyone else, stretching his arms up he looked at the clock on the wall; it was only 6am. Figuring that it would be at least a few more hours before anyone else stirred he decided that he'd move to his bedroom; turns out falling asleep sat up against a sofa isn't the most comfortable thing in the world. Just before he pushed himself up he noticed the head of blonde hair in his lap and his heart skipped a beat, thinking that Annie had decided to cuddle with him, before he realised that it was actually Armin who was using his lap as a pillow. Thinking of Annie, Eren turned his head to look over his shoulder, expecting to see her sleeping on the sofa behind him; his brow furrowing when he found it empty.

'Maybe she's gone to the bathroom. Or maybe…'

Carefully, as not to wake him, her slide out from under Armin's head and placed a cushion under it instead. He pulled himself up and stretched out before quietly tip-toeing around the numerous bodies strewn across the floor and up the stairs. As he turned the handle of his bedroom door he let out a massive yawn, so it took him a few moments to register what he was seeing.

"What the hell guys!" Eren began to yell but quieted himself when he remembered how early it was and how unhappy everyone would be if they were to be rudely awoken at this hour. The girls took a moment to untangle themselves from one another before two sets of eyes met him, one apologetic and embarrassed and the other glinting with humour and mischief.

"Well Krista wouldn't let me touch her in front of everyone downstairs and we sure as hell weren't going to use Mikasa's bed." The brunette smirked at him slyly. "Besides I think her bed was very much occupied last night anyway." Eren just stood there confused before turning around and shutting the door on them. He quickly covered the distance between his room and Mikasa's and without thinking to knock he walked straight in.

He couldn't believe the sight before him; there was the girl he'd pined for, for so long being spooned by none other than his adopted sister; this had to be a misunderstanding!

"M…Mikasa? Annie…?" was all he could muster as he stared at the pair's sleeping forms.

Mikasa sensed the intrusion first and sat bolt upright, jolting Annie awake in the process. Her eyes locked with Eren's and she felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment at having been caught, but not as much as he did when his eyes flicked down briefly and registered that she was very much topless! Annie turned and spotted Eren in the doorway then glanced at Mikasa, who seemed to be frozen staring back at him; oblivious to the fact that the cover wasn't covering her bare torso anymore. She rolled her eyes at them before putting on arm around Mikasa and lifting the covers up so that neither of them were flashing him. She briefly registered Eren stammering before she turned Mikasa to face her and firmly planted her lips on the other girl's, just to make sure that it was clear to the boy why she was there.

"Eren, we're sorry about using your bed last… are you ok?" came a soft voice from the hall a moment before Krista and Ymir appeared in the doorway.

"Haha! I KNEW it!" cried Ymir and she threw her head back in laughter.

"Hey what's going on up there?" Jean grumbled sleepily from the bottom of the stairs; Ymir's cry having woken up the group still asleep downstairs.

Ymir leant over the banister and grinned wickedly at him, "Eren just walked in on Mikasa and Annie in bed together." She threw a look over her shoulder at the boy, now very pale despite Krista trying to comfort him. "I think he's gone into shock!" she chuckled.

Annie heard multiple footsteps running up the stairs and leant over the side of the bed to pick up Mikasa's discarded shorts from the previous night, putting them on as she slid out of the bed. She watched Eren's eyes bulge as he looked down at her bare chest; she didn't care if he stared since he was never going to see her breasts again. She placed a hand firmly on his chest and slowly pushed him backwards out of the room; hearing a couple of gasps and mummers as those who had come up the stairs spotted the half-naked blonde exiting Mikasa's room.

"Since it's still stupidly early and I'm still tired, I'm going back to sleep with my girlfriend now, if you don't mind keeping the noise down please." With that she left the group facing a closed door with open mouths and frantic whispers.

Mikasa was still sat the way she had left her when Annie returned to the bed, her lips still red from the kiss Annie had planted on them. She wrapped her arm back around the other girl's frame and lowered her back down onto the bed, pulling her against her side so that her head rested on her shoulder. They just lay there together saying nothing for a few minutes before Mikasa propped herself up to look at Annie.

"Did you just call me your girlfriend?"

A smile began to play at one corner of the blonde's mouth as she replied.

"Well, there's no point denying it. Especially since everyone now knows what we were up to last night."

Mikasa broke into a smile as she leaned down to capture her girlfriend's lips in a passionate kiss; both of them already forgetting why they'd been so rudely awoken. The only thought that crossed through Mikasa's mind briefly as they moved against one another was that she almost felt sorry for her brother, he seemed so sad when he saw them together; but that was too bad because Annie was hers and only hers now.

* * *

Well I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. I have written a short epilogue from about a week later although I may or may not post it depending on how much my girlfriend harasses me about it xD. Don't forget to leave a review if you liked it and want more!


	2. Epilogue

Ok, ok I've been pestered again and again to get the epilogue finished and, after a near total re-write since I wasn't happy with my first draft, here it is. However, please be warned… fluff lies ahead!

* * *

Epilogue 

1 Week Later

A week after the movie night Eren answered the door bell to find Annie stood there looking rather nervous. She was wearing her grey hoody zipped up halfway over a dark green v-neck t-shirt and jeans; Eren wasn't certain but he could've sworn that she was wearing make-up too, but it was subtle carefully accenting her eyes. He looked over her longingly for a moment.

"I'm here for Mikasa" she stated, her voice slightly strained as she tried to keep from scowling at him. He blinked and motioned for her to enter while he moved to the bottom of the stairs and called to his sister.

"Oi, Mikasa. Your girlfriend's here!" he didn't look at Annie again before slinking off in the direction of the kitchen. Annie looked around feeling slightly nervous, but when she saw the girl that began to descend the stairs towards her she felt her body relax and one side of her mouth up in a smile.

"Hey Annie," she watched Annie smile as she descended the stairs and placed a soft kiss in her girlfriend's lips. "I just need to say goodbye to my parents and we can go."

"And where will you be going?" The girls were both slightly startled, although neither of them had given any outward sign of it, by the low voice that approached them. Dr Jaeger stood much taller than Annie so she had to crane her neck slightly to look up at him, but she held his gaze and didn't back away.

"Annie is taking me to meet up with some friends at the movies and then we are going to dinner." Mikasa informed him and his gaze on Annie hardened for a moment.

"So, this is Annie?" he inquired. Annie refused to look away and nodded. After a moment Dr Jaeger seemed to come to a conclusion and his eyes softened, he held out his hand to Annie. "It's lovely to meet you Annie." She took his hand and shook it; not quite sure what to do next she looked at Mikasa who was smiling at the exchange. She walked over to Annie and slipped her hand into hers, entwining their fingers.

"Come, let's go or we'll be late. I'll be back later." Dr Jaeger nodded and wished them a fun evening as Mikasa practically dragged Annie out of the door.

* * *

Sasha was the first to spot the two girls approaching them outside of the cinema and gave them a hearty wave, which drew the rest of the group's attention to their arrival. As they drew closer she let out a gasp,

"You're holding hands!" she squealed causing Annie's face to flush with embarrassment as she leaped over to embrace them both in a tight hug. Mikasa gave her hand a gentle squeeze which helped her relax and when Sasha finally released them, with a little help from Connie pulling her away, Annie couldn't help but give a small smile. After everyone had gotten over Sasha's sudden outburst and Annie's slight embarrassment they greeted the girls.

"Are Reiner and Bertholdt not joining us?" Armin asked, mainly directing the question towards Annie, since she had the most contact with them.

Annie shook her head, "They went away for the week with their families."

"Oh that's a shame." He turned to Mikasa, "and Eren?"

"Grounded. Mother caught him…" she smirked a little into her free hand, "…with his hand down his pants."

Jean doubled over in laughter while the rest of them chuckled slightly at their friend's misfortune.

"What's so funny?" came a small voice and they turned to see Krista smiling as she walked over to them, without her tall girlfriend in tow.

"Eren… pants… HA!" was all Jean could get out between laughs and Marco had to take him to one side to try and calm him down.

Krista just watched them with a confused smile until Connie asked her where Ymir was.

"She's at work at the moment; she's had to pull three double shifts this week, but she promised to join us after for food," she replied slightly solemnly but chuckled when Sasha jumped with excitement about the prospect of food.

"Well, I guess that's everyone who's coming, let's go get our tickets." Marco said as he re-joined the group, with a now laughed-out Jean by his side. Everyone nodded and began to enter the cinema, but not before Mikasa saw Jean's hand link with Marco's making her smile, which Marco spotted and returned it with a nervous one of his own.

* * *

A couple of hours later they left the cinema and made their way down to the restaurant, laughing as Connie began to do impressions of various characters from the movie they had seen. They quieted down as they entered the restaurant and were shown to a large circular booth in the corner.

Krista let out a squeak and rushed forwards when she spotted Ymir already sat in the booth. Ymir stood up and was almost bowled over as Krista embraced her, she let out a chuckle and kissed the top of her girlfriend's head pulling a rose from behind her back and handing it to the blonde as she let go of her. Krista blushed furiously as she took the rose and sniffed it.

"Ymir, you didn't have to."

Now Ymir blushed and rubbed the back of her neck, "Yeah well I felt bad that we haven't been able to spend much time together this week so I thought I'd get you something."

Without warning Krista pulled Ymir down into a rather heated kiss, much to everyone's surprise, and only released a very smug looking Ymir when Jean started making coughing noises into his hand. The couple slid into the booth next to Connie and Sasha, who were both trying not to laugh at them.

The group ordered their food and chatted comfortably with each other about various things; family, summer plans and eventually the future. Connie was staying in town working at his family's business, Sasha was off to culinary school, Jean had been given a sports scholarship and Marco a music scholarship at Trost University, Armin had been accepted into the prestigious Rose University to study Natural Sciences, while Ymir and Krista where taking a year out to travel; which was apparently the reason why Ymir had been taking so many double shifts at her job.

But Mikasa wasn't really paying attention to what they were saying at this point; instead she looked at Annie, who was holding her hand under the table. They hadn't talked about their futures to each other; after all it hadn't really mattered before, and, although Mikasa had mentioned that she'd been offered a scholarship to join the martial arts team at Maria University, Annie had always refused to disclose anything about her plans. Mikasa felt her heart clench as she realised that come autumn they would more than likely be separated, would they try to make it work even if they were apart? She'd be willing to try but Annie was still so nervous about their, now official, relationship.

"What about you Annie? What are you doing after the summer?" Armin asked as her took a bite of his food. Mikasa looked round at her, intent on hearing her answer.

"I've been offered a place on the martial arts team at Maria." She turned to Mikasa, who had a stunned look on her face, and gave her a coy smile. "I was waiting to tell you because they hadn't confirmed it until yesterday but I guess it looks like I'll be joining you there." It took almost a whole minute for the words and their meaning to sink in for Mikasa, by which time Annie had begun to look very nervous, she let go of her hand which seemed to snap Mikasa back because she quickly grabbed it again, giving it a firm squeeze.

"That's amazing news!" she almost yelled and the others watching chuckled as they watched Mikasa grin, something almost everyone there had never seen before, and gave Annie a congratulatory kiss, which Jean had to once again break up with a cough into his hand. As Mikasa pulled back she saw Annie smiling widely back at her and she began to look forward to the prospect of starting in a new place with her beautiful girlfriend and one look into Annie's eyes told her she felt the same way too.

* * *

1 Year Later

The fist came flying towards her face and she just managed to step aside to avoid having it connect with her cheek. She grabbed the wrist and twisted her weight, flipping the other body over making them hit the ground with a hard *thud*.

Mikasa watched as Annie helped her sparring partner to their feet before stepping away to aid another pair who were working on the throw. They had been back in town for just over a week and already their old club had them helping out with teaching classes, although they had been given free use of all the facilities in exchange so it wasn't so bad. She smiled as Annie went down on one knee to explain to a young boy how to place his feet so that he didn't fall over when his partner did.

'You always told me you hated working with kids but even I can see how happy you are right now.'

Mikasa was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realise that the group had been dismissed until she felt Annie's arms wrap around her waist.

"How long till we have to be at the restaurant?" Annie asked, running her finger down Mikasa's neck and chest. Mikasa leant down slightly to give her a kiss which left Annie wishing they hadn't made plans for the night. When they released she sighed, "I better go get ready then." Mikasa nodded.

"I'll tidy everything up out here while you change." Annie gave her one last quick kiss before heading off to the changing rooms.

As Mikasa made sure that everything was put away she thought about how much they had changed over the last year. Annie had opened up so much more and was far friendlier with people than she had been throughout high school, while Mikasa had learnt to relax and enjoy the excitement of life's surprises more.

'_A year ago we would've punched each other for such a public display of affection.' _Mikasa chuckled to herself.

By the time Annie had finished changing into her usual jeans and grey hoody, bearing the Maria University logo known as the Wings of Freedom across the back, Mikasa was waiting for her by their car. They shared a long kiss before getting into the car and heading to the restaurant to meet up with their friends.

* * *

It had been almost a year since they left but one glance at the pair of them showed that nothing had changed. Krista rushed out from her seat and engulfed both girls in a tight hug while Ymir stood and watched with her ever present smirk.

"Oh I can't believe it's been so long!" Krista exclaimed as she pulled Mikasa, and by extension Annie, over to the table. Ymir gave them a nod and a wide smile as they all took their places around the table. After the waiter took their order Krista enquired as to how they were finding university and if they knew how everyone else was; it turned out that it had been a lot harder to keep in contact with everyone while they were travelling since they were never sure when they be able to use a phone or get onto their email.

Mikasa did her best to fill them in from what they had found out from talking with various members of their group of friends since getting back into town. Eren was training with the police force and so was still living at home like Connie, who was now taking more responsibility in the family business with the hopes that he would take it over in the near future. Armin was spending the summer on an internship with some fancy bio-medical research group and Sasha was working as a chef in one of the local restaurants, thankfully not the one they were currently patronising.

The last Annie had heard Reiner and Bertholdt were both trailing with the Titans team, to which Ymir grumbled something about having to change the team she supported, earning her a playful hit from her girlfriend.

"What about Jean and Marco?" Krista asked, wanting to ignore Ymir's grumbling.

"I saw something in the paper about Marco auditioning for the national orchestra and I remember hearing Eren comment on Jean being contacted by the Scouts about a trial, I'm sure you can imagine how happy he was about that." Mikasa finished. They all tried not to laugh but as the waiter brought their food to the table they were all chuckling away.

"So, what about you two? Last you told us you were going to walk along The Great Wall of China." Annie asked. She'd never admit it to anyone, except maybe Mikasa, but she was insanely jealous of the pair's travels and would avidly wait for their next update.

"Oh, we visited this wonderful monastery in the mountains and well…" Krista and Ymir looked at each other, breaking out into wide grins as they turned back to face the other two. Krista lifted her left hand, "we kind of got married!" Mikasa's eyes widened and Annie's jaw dropped as she reached over the table and grabbed Krista's hand to get a closer look at the plain gold band. Ymir chuckled at their friend's reactions and flashed them her own matching gold band.

"So, what made you finally give in Krista?" Mikasa asked causing the small blonde to flush a deep red and Ymir to let out a sharp laugh. Mikasa and Annie looked at each other confused.

"Well, funny thing is… it wasn't me that suggested it." Ymir told them, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly as she did. "And I was hardly going to let her get away when she was finally the one to say it!"

* * *

Five Years Later

They were at a tie, gripping each other as they tried to place the other off balance and score the winning pin. Sweat dripped from Mikasa's brow as she stared into Annie's eyes. The fight wouldn't go on for much longer, both girls were breathing heavily as the struggled against one another. Mikasa gave a small smile and without warning her balance wavered, giving Annie the opening she needed to throw her down and pin her.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the winner of the 25th Annual Competition is Annie Leonhart!" the announcer cried over the speakers as the crowds got to their feet to cheer. Amongst the crowd stood a group of friends who were cheering louder than anyone else. Annie looked over to them as she waved to the cheering crowd and smiled as she saw them all cheering. Turning back she offered a hand out to Mikasa and lifted her up from the ground, wrapping her arm around her as she did. She leant in and whispered,

"Why did you let me win?"

Mikasa looked at her with a smirk. "What makes you think I let you win?"

Annie frowned but was soon distracted by the many people milling around wanting to talk to her. Mikasa looked up into the crowd spotted their friends and motioned to let them know that they would meet up with them later.

Eventually the two managed to make their way to the changing rooms. Since theirs had been the final fight of the competition the changing room was empty. They set about undressing and showering, Annie taking slightly longer in the showers, claiming that she wanted to let her tired muscles soak a little longer. When she left the shower, a towel wrapped around her, she noticed that Mikasa was already dressed and waiting for her.

"You don't have to wait for me if you want to go and meet up with everyone." Annie told her as she opened up her locker to retrieve her clothes. Mikasa just shook her head and watched as her girlfriend began drying herself off, smiling in anticipation. It didn't take long for Annie to dry herself off and dress, once she was finished she turned to Mikasa and frowned, she was acting very strange today.

"What are you smiling about?"

Mikasa said nothing but instead she looked down at the bench beside her. Annie followed her gaze and her heart stopped as it settled on a small black box.

"Open it." Mikasa said softly. Annie reached down and picked up the box, carefully opening the lid to reveal a gold ring with a moderately sized diamond flanked by emeralds. She felt her eyes begin to burn as a warm hand wrapped around hers, she looked up at Mikasa; who, without saying a word, took the ring from the box and slid it onto Annie's finger.

"You asked why I let you win today and the truth is… I didn't. But in the end it doesn't matter because six years ago I won the only prize that matters… you."

A single tear slipped from the blonde's eye before she pulled her lover into the most passionate embrace they had ever had. Not once had she ever thought that she would find someone who understood her so completely and made her feel so whole, but here stood before her as someone who did just that.

Later that night they celebrated with their friends; they celebrated Annie's victory, they celebrated the pair's engagement, but when Annie raised her glass once again to toast it was that night six years ago that she celebrated; the night she let her raven-haired beauty into her heart.

* * *

Ok so there you go a big pile of fluff to round it all off!

I'm currently working on a number of other stories at the moment ranging from one-shots to a multi-chaptered college-AU story around these characters so keep checking back for more MikasaxAnnie and YmirxKrista.

I might even consider taking some requests although that will depend on how much free time I have more than anything xD

Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this story and as always reviews are always welcome!


End file.
